Take your breath away
by NeverEverAfterrr
Summary: A story in which one of my original characters,Aya plays an important role,we see her progress through the highs and lows of being a superhero alongside the avengers. In the Beginning it is set in the safe house,but wanda and pietro are there too,in which we see the relationship start to bloom,between Aya and pietro(movie spoiler if u haven't seen AOU,pietro does not die)


"I need for you to join them in this last battle, It wont be easy and i dont know if you'llcome back from it, but they need help aya,You're our last option"

Fury's words struck me like a lightning bolt, Firstly i felt the sharp pain in my chest as he explained how the world was now close to its end,Then the cold,electric pulsing as he bet down into my head that i was the only one who could help them. I held onto the kitchen counter,my knuckles going white as i heard the news of bloody,tin-canned robot with the brain of a genius that stark had somehow woken up and was now trying to rip my earth,my home up.

"Stop,okay...stop" i said breathlessly as i had not noticed that i had stopped breathing from the whole of fury's mission report. I started to think how my remaining friends and relatives had been taken so quickly away from me becuase of the whole loki stunt,and that if i had helped the Avengers out that day i could of atleast saved a majority of them.I snapped back into reality from the dark place that i vowed myself never to go back to and continued on agreeing the terms and rules of our contract.

"Yes,okay, ill be on the next flight in the-" i continued monotonely buy then got interrupted by fury,ever so eagerly,

"Actually i already sent a craft and its just 5 minutes away from your home,so get suited up"

"fury,you son of a bit-" the phone hung up before i could unleash my string of swear words. I released my iron grip from the counter and rubbed my eyes and jawned as I looked at the clock,4am,i was still in my pajamas,which wasnt very appropriate to travel in to a secret "hideout". I bolted up the stairs and flew into my room past my countless house plants all around the landing. I threw my suitcase onto my bed and ripped my clothing off my hangers,not even looking at what i was throwing into the suitcase. Then i heard a knock at my door,oh shit, i was still in my pajamas. "I'll be there in a sec,im still packing" i shouted at the top of my voice as i quickly ripped off my pajamas,now only in my underwear. Suddenly i heard the door open and swift movment of air past my face,i looked to my suitcase and noticed that it was all zipped up,full of clothes and there was a guy- Wait-why is there a guy in my bedroom. I quickly pointed my hand towards my large vined plant and tied the stranger up with the strong,green "string like" plant.

"Hey-woah-im not an enemy" his foreign voice cried out as he struggled in the plants hold,His muscles flexing and resisting as he realised he could not get out. I stood there with my hand in a fist,slowly tightening until i realised his eyes were not on my face anymore,but instead on my body,which i had forgotten was still partially naked.

"oh shit" i whispered as i lost concentration and loosened the vines hold,letting the foreign man free. I quickly wrapped a kimono around me and returned my concentration back to the guy. He had a sneaky smirk on his face,but it did not stop me from looking over his tall,muscled physique and strong jawine,but this was no time to be admiring.

"who are you and why are you here" i said aggresively,staring into his ice coloured eyes, my fists slowly tensing again as i commanded my plants to slowly approach him. Then again there was a sudden breeze and he had dissapeared. "What the-" I started but then ghasped as i heard his low voice behind me,just centimetres away from my ear.

"Im here to pick up a package for fury? i am guessing,that it is you?" he whispered soflty,then in a flash he was gone. I quickly twisted around,my plants vines crashing into the wall behind me,they were supposed to catch him but he was gone... What was he?

"Ill be waiting for you in the craft,earth girl" i heard him shout from downstairs as he walked through the door.

"Its Suffaya, you ass" I shouted a i dressed myself and exited my house, stomping to the craft angrily. As i walked up the crafts grey steps i noticed stark and clint in the aircraft along with the foreign accent guy.

"Sup bitchessss" i said as i happily jumped into clint's arms and hugged him tightly,i then moved onto stark and did our secret handshake which ended up in both of us laughing. As our laughter died out i noticed the accent guy come out from the shadowed area of the craft,i cocked my head to the side and looked at him like i had never seen him before. He looked at me confusingly and then at clint.

"So whos the newbie, look's like he just came out of a sportswear shop?" i said sarcastically as i pulled on my large jumper,pinning my hair back in a high bun.

"Well atleast i had clothes on my body when we met" He replied with just as much sarcasm as i dished out,which instead of offending me,made me like him more.

I could hear laughter coming from stark and clint as they sat into the piloting chairs, i shook my head and looked at the guy with a smile on my face.

"What's youre name then?" i said as i sat down,he then mirrored my movement,but sat across from me instead.

"Pietro,Pietro Maximoff,But everybody calls me quicksilver" As he said his name everything pieced together, quick movement,good stamina,increased muscle size,must have a high metabolism which can be causing the growth of silver hair, i nodded to myself and smiled. "What are you smiling about," he laughed,"and also why is your name "suffaya"?

As he questioned me about my name my past memories flooded back to me, i could hear the unsteady gulp from clint and also a cough from stark making the atmosphere ever so awkward. I slowly breathed in and out and hung my head low as i prepped myself. I gulped and lifted my head and noticed that Pietro looked concerned, I ignored him and started to tell my story,

"It was a hot day,me and my family where at our holiday home in Florida,it was the fourth of july. Dad was barbecueing as per usual and mom was laughing and playing with my two younger brothers,zack and daniel. I had been sitting on the bench close to the sizzling barbecue,drawing in my journal when the whole thing hAppened..i was only 9 years old. My dad had gone to get the salt and pepper form the kitchen when i heard a smash of plates, my mother quickly got up and rushed towards the large noise, I then saw that dad had came outside,but instead of having the salt and pepper duo in his hand,he had a guy infornt of him and was pushing him angrily. He had brown hair,he was one of mum's work collegues,I remembered him,my mum and him were just "close friends",she was always.. Hugging him...kissing him.. but i never thought anything of it,i thought it was Just one of those things. I could see that in my dad's other hand he had a knife and it was pointed into the man's spine.

"I fucking knew it Karen,All these months of late shifts and extra work,it was all fucking lies, you were having an affair with this piece of shit!" my dad bellowed as he threw the man to the ground my mum rushing towards the fallen man's side.

"Im sorry Derek,please,forgive me,it was just a little thing,nothing else,i still love you please!" she shouted as she got up and walked towards my father. i could see my dad's hand rise and then suddenly everything went slowly, the knife plunged down into my mother's chest. Her face was shocked but i could see the sadness in her eyes as her life slowly slipped out of her, she fell to her knees,her hands shakily trying to pull out the knife. Their was blood everywhere, the red crimson liquid pouring down the patio stairs. I Could then hear someone screaming out in pain but it wasnt my mother...it was me.

I reached out towards my father in anger,my hand slowly closing, as i felt my veins start to pulse faster and faster,i could see my dad drop the knife and hold onto his neck,he slowly rose into the air,feet dangling. I could see him in pain but somehow i..i..i didnt feel anything, no empathy,no sadness just, euphoria. I chocked my dad to death with my powers and my mother bled out infront of me that day . I crawled to her lifeless body,my tears streaming down my face and hugged her tightly. The office man called the police,me and my siblings ended up living with my grandparents. The police were baffled from the report the man gave to them, so instead they wrote down that he was crazy and that he instead had chocked my father to death. I spent the next 9 years thinking i was a freak,that noone would ever understand me,until the next incident. I was sitting in a new york bar,i had just had my terrible job interview to be an assistant for an director in a play and i was having a few drinks to settle my nerves when a guy walked upto me. He was handome,he had a normal look,he was in a button up shirt and jeans and had deep brown eyes that you would easily melt into and short brown tousled hair. We talked for a while until he started to get a bit... " I took a breath as i could clearly remember the horrifying situation, i felt clint sit down beside me,his hand placed on mine.

"Do you want me to finish it?"he asked quietly, i shook my head and looked up into Pietro's eyes, he had gone an even paler colour than he was and looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"That man dragged me to the toilets,he ra- he took advantage of me and left me in there and returned to the bar for a victory drink,I was left in a pool of tears and blood. Everyone in that bar heard my screams,my cries for help." I then started to crack,my tears spilling down my face,I could feel Starks anger boiling as he clenched his fist around the crafts control wheel,I continued as I took a deep breath. " I was angry at all of them,it was overwhelming,I had slowly gotten up,covering myself in my ripped dress or what was left of it and shuffled back into the bar. I then rose both my hands into the air and locked all of the doors,trapping all 40 people in the bar. The women started to scream but the men tried to attack me,I quickly took care of them all in one..swift...movement. I took people's breath away,literally,I watched them ghasp and claw the air. They were suffocating,slowly and painfully. As they all started to stop resisting and start floating away into their eternal rest,I walked over the bodies to the man who had destroyed my innocence. He started to crawl away from me,but I quickly stopped him with a swift kick to the gut. I grabbed the nearest knife and looked into his eyes,as I stabbed him to death. The police came in a matter of minutes and arrested me,the forensic team searched for poison,for gas leaks,anything realistic and explainable to tale to court,but they found nothing. I was left in an isolation cell until the police could find enough evidence to put me to death,but Then a few weeks later,fury found me,he helped me and i met these guys." I gestured to clint and stark,who had sad smiles on their faces. " They're the only ones who understand whats its like to be rejected,to be beaten down,to be forgetten about. They helped me become the person who i am today,not just another confused,sociopathic soul who ended up in an insane asylum. But,yeah, Thats why I named myself suffaya, i suffocate and destroy anything that gets in my way."

i finished shakily as i snapped back into the reality of the craft. Clint had moved back to the front of the craft but thats not what shocked me, it was the fact that Pietro did not say anything,he sat there,looked at me emotionless and then walked towards clint and stark and sat with them. What a rude person,i thought to myself as i looked out into the horizon,i could see a sea of green fields and a small litlle house in the middle of it. As we neared it i gathered my belongings and sat patiently,playing with the ring on my finger,my mother's favourite ring.

There was a large thud and the shout of Clint saying,

"HONEY IM HOMEEEEEEEEEEE!" as he ran out of the craft. I laughed as i dragged my heavy suitcase across the bumpy,country road.

"If only clint,as if you would ever get a wif-" i said sarcastically until to my surprise 2 little children run out the country house. i stopped in my tracks in shock.

"Bet you didnt see that coming" Pietro said in monotone,as he passed me and took my suitcase from my hands and threw it onto his shoulder,the weight not even affecting him.

"Oh so you can make jokes" I laughed to myself quietly but was still confused as to why he was angry towards me,i had told him my deepest secrets,but he acted as if it was something he had heard before.

In that afternoon i met Clint's family,i was still in shock with the whole secret family situation. I caught up with Thor and his Jane issues, Natasha and her crush on Banner which again was a big unexpected shock. Also I met Wanda, Pietro's sister, she too had an accent which was cute. We all organised our plan for tomorrow's big fighting Ultron stunt. Which in that time again, i sarcastically thanked Stark in which he cheekily replied with Me and Pietro's Half naked bedroom scenerio thta happened. Which reaked havoc in the room as everyone started laughing and making a big deal of,i shushed them and told them that i was going to bed.

As we all seperated and went to our sleeping areas, also known as, Thor passed out on a double bed with steve on the floor, Natasha in the guest bedroom with banner close beside her. And of course stark getting the large sofa to himself.i got a single bed in one of the small rooms,which was fine, It was cosy.

As i finished preparing myself for bed,i curiously peaked into the twins bedroom but i could only see Wanda asleep. Suddenly i felt a cold air pass by me and I quickly got back to my bedroom and closed the door behind me,my forehead against the door frame. I turned around and almost got a heartattack as i saw in the pitch darkness of my bedroom,Pietro was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"wha-what are you doing here, you should get some sleep,its quite a big day tomorrow Pietro." i said calmly trying to understand why he was here. I walked over to the bed and sat not beside him,but a few inches away. His head was hanging low and i could hear his heart,it was moving rapidly.

"I did not mean to be so rude on the craft, i just remembered a few things i wanted to forget" he said slowly as he looked up at me,his icey blue eyes illuminating in the moonlight coming from the window.I could see the pain in his eyes which instantly mAde me forget about my angry attitude towards him.

"I'm sorry,i just thought you wanted to know" i said quietly as i fumlbled with the end of my tshirt,worry starting to overcome me that i upset him. I never liked upsetting people, I was always kind natured, i never had a bad bone in my body,even in the situation that i was hurt in some sort of accident i would end up apologizing to my saviour that i was bothering them. I was an "old soul" as my granny used to say,and as i remembered this, i sucked up the courage and placed an arm onto pietro's shoulder.

"I dont need to know what happened, but i do want you to know, i am here for you. I know we dont know eachother well but i would never abandon anyone in pain,not even a sarcastic little speed freak" i joked which made him slip out a cute little laugh,but i could still sense the pain in it. I slowly got up and grabbed his hand and coaxed him up too. As he stood there tall and proud, i wrapped my arms around him comfortingly which made him then melt into my arms and he returned my hug harder. It was so hard that i started coughing to remind him that he was much more stronger than me, we ended up both laughing and talking for the whole night about absolutely everything. As i got to know more about him, the more i fell for him. I Knew it was risky falling for another avenger but he just seemed so genuine,it was like there was a fire in me and he was the only one who could tame these years of feeling unwanted, I finally felt important.

As i opened my eyes i noticed i was on the soft single bed and pietro was gone. The there was a pillow and blanket neatly folded on the floor.i saw a note on the desk beside me an it read, in bad eNglish, "dont worri, i slep on v floor,see yu in v kraft" right after this mission i am teaching him to write in english, i thought to myself as i laughed and got up to get dressed. I took out my green and black unifrom,it was similar to Black widows but had a green shine to it. I also had a green floral headpiece i designed myself to help control Mother nature with my mind instead of just my hands, so it was more easier for me to get out of sticky situations. As I walked out the house,I saw the tight embrace clint and his wife where in,she looked so worried and very pregnant. I felt a pang of sadness for them but I continued out the house and towards the was time to take down ultron i thought to myself,and it will all finally be over.


End file.
